


light struck from the lemon tree

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: phan week 2015 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hammocks, Literal Sleeping Together, Lowercase, M/M, Phan Week 2015, Prompt Fill, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, extremely so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but today? today feels green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light struck from the lemon tree

**Author's Note:**

> [phan week](http://phanweek.tumblr.com) day five: domestic fluff
> 
> they're in a hammock
> 
> (title from "[eugene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEePQgHa_gs)" by sufjan stevens)

the thing about brighton is everything feels coppery. phil looks at him weirdly when he says it, but dan stands by it. it feels like they're in one of those indie art films he's not-so-secretly fond of, where the protagonists spend their days browsing secondhand book stores and drinking imported tea in tiny cafes. phil argues that it's more of a blue, like a cobalt or a teal, with the pier and the wind and the watery, narrow streets.

but today? today feels green. the jumper pj pulled on right before leaving for the day, the sunlight outside the window of the guestroom when dan woke up first for once, the tiny expanse of grass behind the building where pj had recently set up a hammock he was disproportionately proud of.

phil had suggested they spend the rest of their morning before pj got back from his errands in that very hammock and, although it had been a bit of a struggle to get them both in (with a few failed attempts that left them sprawled painfully on the ground), eventually they managed it, sitting on opposite sides with their legs tangled in the middle.

on the opposite end of the hammock, dan leans back with his book in one hand and the other pushing against the ground to sway them gently and the warm feeling in phil's chest has nothing to do with the wavering sun stuck between the clouds. add to that the constant breeze from the sea and its more than calming enough to nudge him the slightest bit over back into sleep. recently he's been lacking in it, but the sleep comes easily enough, pleasantly so.

he doesn't wake until something disturbs the hammock, swinging it wildly from side to side and almost threatening to disrupt their precarious balance. phil feels it and cracks open one eye to see dan sitting up and slowly making his way to the other side of the hammock.

"what are you doing," he mutters, not bothering to enunciate enough to make it into a question. dan ignores him and continues shuffling around until he can lie his head on phil's chest and not upset their entire setup.

"you're gonna tip us over." he's a little more awake the next time he opens his mouth to warn dan as he almost knocks them over trying to wedge one of his legs between phil's. there's a mumble of something like "comfier this way" in response before he seems to drift off as well, book lying abandoned on the damp grass. phil can already imagine the half-hearted rant he's going to have to endure when dan wakes up and finds the warped pages (to which phil will undoubtedly respond to with something that sounded wittier in his head).

phil finds he doesn't mind so much, though, as tired dan is way less uptight about his hair and phil loves it, to say the least. it makes it easier to wind his fingers in the mess lying on top of him.

"stop, you're making it worse."

"you and i have very different definitions of 'worse'."

dan does that thing where he's decided it "too much exercise" to  _actually_ laugh so he just blows air out his nose slightly faster instead. it's very endearing, but he's also doing it right next to phil's neck, and he can't help but flinch away, which almost tips them over again.

"hah, who's tipping us over now?" dan is barely awake enough to say it but he still sounds smug as hell and phil's tempted to flip the hammock anyway, just on principle.

he settles for poking dan in the until he flinches, but instead of going backwards and doing like he's threatened to the whole time, he curls up further into phil. the warm feeling comes back stronger than before, warm in the threads of his sweater, warm in sun piled at his feet, warm in the space between their bodies and everywhere else. phil can handle warm.

**Author's Note:**

> where the fuck did this come from? who knows! but i love it anyway :)
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
